Diamond dust rebellion (La otra versión)
by Iker18
Summary: Karin sintió el reiatsu de su hermano y toshiro, pero el reiatsu de toshiro era débil ¿Por qué?, karin estaba preocupada, ¿qué le habrá pasado?... (Editado)


_**Hola mina-san n.n espero estén muy bien, lamento no haber actualizado mis otras historias :C pero estoy trabajando en ello :3 bueno, bueno pero no he venido a hablarles sobre mi falta de imaginación T.T Este fic alguno ya lo habrán leído pero... Lo edite x3 es que el final era mucho OoC, me lo mencionaron y se los agradezco por que yo tampoco quede muy a gusto con el final, por ello me decidí editarlo y quedo así "¡cha-chan!" jajajaja espero les guste y tengan un muy buen año ;)**_

* * *

Un día normal como cualquier otro ya estaba por terminar. En las calles se veía Cierta niña de cabellos azabaches junto a sus amigos, estaban de regreso de su entrenamiento de fútbol.

— Vaya kurosaki ¿qué te ocurre?, hoy estuviste muy extraña-. Dijo el niño de cabellos afro.

— En realidad nada chicos, no se preocupen, es solo que… ¨estaba un poco cansada¨-. Mintió la pequeña kurosaki, ya que desde esa mañana que despertó se había sentido extrañamente inquieta.

— Lo decimos enserio kurosaki, de verdad ¿no te ocurre nada?-.

— ¡Haaaa! ¡Que no! dejen de… molestar-. Esto último lo dijo en casi un susurro, al haber sentido las presencias de varios shinigamis.

— "Chicos me tengo que ir, se me olvidaba que yuzu me pidió unas… cosas"-. Ni siquiera los dejo responder por que cuando reaccionaron ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Ya cuando los había perdido de vista, camino más lento y se sentó en una de las bancas.

— ¿Que querrán los shinigamis?-. Se dijo así misma, — tendré que ir a verificar -. Karin se dirigió hacia donde sentía aquellas presencias, camino hasta que llego al bosque, pero al llegar, ya no sentía los reiatsu de los shinigamis, se fue adentrando y vio una gran barrera — !Que! ¿Qué significa esto?-. La toco y vio un resplandor azul saliendo de ella, karin frunció el ceño ¿porque pondrían esto?, — "le preguntare a toshiro cuando lo vea"-. Así la curiosa kurosaki regresó a su casa, preguntándose aun para qué servía esa gran barrera.

_**[Al día siguiente… era un día gris, totalmente nublado].**_

— Karin-chan, ¿me acompañas al mercado a comprar los ingredientes para el almuerzo? o ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-. Se escuchó en la casa, la pequeña y dulce voz de yuzu kurosaki.

— No, está bien voy contigo; necesito distraerme un poco-. Esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

— Bien, gracias karin-chan-. Felizmente agarro su monedero y salieron de la casa.

Al haber terminado de hacer las compras, regresaron en silencio a su hogar, al llegar a la casa, karin paró en bruto.

— ¿Que ocurre karin-chan?

— …

— "¿Karin-chan?"

— ¿He? ¡Oh!¨Nada yuzu, solo me dolió la cabeza¨-.

Yuzu no creyéndole solo asintió con la cabeza —¨bien, entremos a casa, que no tardara en llover¨-.

Karin subió a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama entrelazando sus dedos y presionando frente su boca, estaba inquieta, sintió el reiatsu de su hermano y toshiro, pero el reiatsu de toshiro era débil ¿Por qué?, karin estaba preocupada, ¿qué le habrá pasado? Se preguntaba. A los 20 minutos después, ichigo llego a su casa junto con toshiro, karin se dio cuenta que ichigo metió a toshiro por la ventana de su cuarto, después de haberlo hecho, ichigo entro por la puerta principal ya en su cuerpo humano.

— "¡Tadaima!"-. Ichigo entro y se quitó los zapatos.

— Okairi, onii-chan-. Hablo yuzu desde la cocina, mientras que karin bajaba por las escaleras y lo observaba atentamente.

— ¿Que pasa karin?-. Dijo ichigo al ver que su hermana lo veía fijamente.

— Ichi-nii… ¿está todo bien?-.

— ¨Claro karin¨, ¿porque lo preguntas?-. ichigo la observaba con nerviosismo y karin dándose cuenta de ello, decidió no preguntar más.

— Solo preguntaba-. karin dirigió su mirada a la televisión ignorando a su hermano.

Ichigo haciendo una sonrisa falsa se encamino hacia su cuarto — Bien si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación-.

— Onii-chan, pronto estará la comida-. Dijo yuzu desde la cocina.

—Yuzu, iré a darme una ducha, me avisas cuando este la comida-.

— "Claro karin-chan"-.

Karin subió a su cuarto, entro y agarro ropa cómoda. Fue al baño, preparo la tina y ya lista el agua, se metió a ducharse.

— ¿Sera toshiro o es mi imaginación?… ¨No, tiene que ser el¨ obviamente el idiota de mi hermano no me dirá nada, porque según él, yo no sé nada acerca de la sociedad de almas. ¡Al diablo yo veré a toshiro!, aunque ichigo lo niegue-. Con esa determinación karin salió de ducharse, se cambió rápidamente y con el cabello aun húmedo fue hacia la habitación de ichigo. Toco la puerta y espero hasta que salió su hermano.

— ¿Que sucede karin?-.

— "Quiero verlo"-.

— ¿A quién karin, de que estás hablando?-.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto ichi-nii!, sé que toshiro está ahí, ¨quiero verlo¨-.

— Karin, que te ocurre ¿Quién es toshiro?-.

— Otra vez con lo mismo, sabes no soy tonta ichi-nii, ¿qué le ocurrió a toshiro?

Ichigo al ver que su hermana no se iba a rendir y sabía de lo que estaba hablando, optó por rendirse.

— "¿cómo sabes de él?"-. Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y la miraba seriamente.

— De verdad ichi-nii-. karin lo miraba incrédula — quieres que yo te conteste el ¨por qué¨, cuando TU " me tomaste como una loca y no me pudiste contestar con la verdad", lo único que importa es que toshiro es mi amigo y quiero saber cómo esta-.

Ichigo se sintió culpable por haber hecho sentir así a su hermana , solo suspiro y la dejo entrar a su habitación. — Toshiro está durmiendo, pero ha sufrido una herida algo grave-.

Karin apretó sus puños — ¿ya lo curaste?-.

— Solo lo que se, mañana inoue lo curara por completo-.

—"Vaya que eres idiota", pudiste a verme pedido ayuda-. Dijo karin tratando de no golpear a su hermano.

— Lo siento karin, pero no quiero que te involucres en esto-. Dijo ichigo con algo de culpa.

— ¿A costa de toshiro?, si dices que es grave me hubieras dicho, ahora déjame entrar para verlo, se mas como tratar heridas que tú-.

Karin se acercó a la cama y lo ¨vio¨ su piel más pálida de lo normal y con respiración entrecortada, acerco su mano y le quito unos cabellos húmedos de su cara y junto sus frentes.

— "¡oe!" ¿Karin que estás haciendo?-. Dijo ichigo con molestia.

— "Dios, ichi-nii eres un idiota"- tráeme unos analgésicos, vendas, gasas, un recipiente con agua, un trapo limpio, trae yodo, coloide de plata y una jarra con agua natural y un vaso-.

— Esta bien, vuelvo enseguida-. Ichigo obedeció al instante a su pequeña hermana, debido a la mirada de muerte que le dio.

Ichigo salió a traer las cosas que karin necesitaba. Mientras tanto, karin agarro una liga y se amarro todo el cabello sin dejar un solo mechón de cabello de fuera y fue a desinfectarse las manos.

— "toshiro, porque dejaste que te dañaran así"-. Le dijo tristemente, no le gustaba ver a su amigo en ese estado.

— karin, aquí están las cosas-. Dijo ichigo entrando al cuarto.

— Bien gracias, ahora sal de aquí-. Dijo cortante.

— ¡Que! ¿Porque?-. Ichigo se negaba a salir.

— Porque yo lo digo, ahora déjame hacer mi trabajo-.

Malhumorado salió de su habitación, estaba cerrando la puerta cuando se escuchó la voz de yuzu.

— "¡onii-chan, karin-chan, ya está la comida!" yuzu grito desde la parte baja de la casa.

— karin le diré a yuzu que te estas bañando y ahorita bajas-.

— ¡ajam!-. karin no se molestó en decir nada más.

Ichigo bajo y empezó a comer junto a yuzu, ya que su padre se había ido a una junta de médicos.

Karin ya había terminado de curar la herida. — Dios, toshiro eres un completo idiota- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Cómo dejaste que te hirieran así?... bien, solamente pongo esta venda y acabo-. Dijo sonriente la pelinegra.

— Creo que estarás bien hasta que inoue te cure por completo-. Dijo terminando de vendar la herida. Observo como toshiro tenía los labios muy resecos, le toco la frente y aún tenía un poco de fiebre, gimió internamente ya que sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba hidratarse, pero él no despertaba ¨esta inconsciente¨, karin suspiro fuertemente — lo hago porque lo quiero-. Agarro el vaso de agua y se puso una pastilla en la boca, hizo lo que ni un millón de años pensaría que haría, tomo un sorbo y rápidamente abrió la boca de él juntando así sus labios y pasándole el agua fresca junto la pastilla, hizo eso varias veces hasta que pensó que ya no necesitaba más agua. Cuando termino sentía su cara ardiendo, estaba completamente roja.

— Bien… creo que vendré cuando despiertes, descansa toshiro-.

Karin bajo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, ya no era el tomate viviente que estaba en la habitación de ichigo. Llego y se sentó en el comedor.

— ¿Que pasa karin-chan, te siente mal? estas un poco colorada-. Dijo inocentemente yuzu.

— No, yuzu lo que pasa es que el agua estaba muy caliente-. Dijo karin tratando de no recordar lo sucedido anteriormente.

Ichigo solo entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada al respecto y siguió comiendo.

— ichi-nii ¿Cuánto has comido? Desde hace rato bajaste-. Pregunto karin.

— Es solo mi segundo plato, pero estoy comiendo tranquilamente-.

— "¡oh!, ya veo"-.

No dijeron nada mas que eso, terminaron todos de comer y se sentaron en la sala excepto yuzu, que fue a lavar los platos sucios.

— ¿y bien? Pregunto ichigo.

— Ya está mejor, pero todavía inoue lo tiene que curar para que cierre la herida y esté completamente recuperado.

— Bien, iré a ver si ya despertó-. Ichigo se levantó y fue a su habitación.

Al entrar vio que toshiro había despertado.

— ¡Hey!-. ichigo saludo al albino.

— "kurosaki", ¿dónde estoy?-. toshiro pregunto un poco desorientado.

— En mi casa, te encontré desmayado, no pude dejarte ahí.-.

— Ya veo, disculpa por ser una carga-.

Ichigo lo miraba detenidamente — la unidad secreta te está buscando-. Dijo sin rodeos.

— "Ah"-.

— "¡Ah!" ¿Es todo lo que dirás? "¿Que estas ocultando?"-. Ichigo se estaba enojado por su comportamiento.

— …

— "!Di algo!"-.

— ¨Esto no te importa¨-.

— "tsk… maldito"… bahh como sea-. Ichigo trato de ignorarlo, —Debo regresar-. Pero al escuchar lo que decía no pudo hacerlo. — "¿Qué?"-.

— Los que robaron el tesoro de la familia real, el sello del rey. Esto no es algo de lo que se pueda encargar un shinigami sustituto-.

Ichigo tenía ganas de estrangularlo en ese mismo instante — "¡Esa actitud no te va bien, idiota!"-. Pero se calló cuando vio que se estaba tocando la herida y haciendo unas muecas, — ¿Estas bien?-.

— No es nada, solo necesito descansar un poco-. Dijo toshiro volviéndose a recostar.

Karin seguía en la sala — debería ver si ya se levantó pero… "!No karin nunca sabrá lo que paso! solo fue por ayudarlo, ¨si ¨eso, solo fue por eso"-. Karin se dirigió hacia la habitación de ichigo y vio que su hermano salió muy cabreado y murmurando cosas. Ignorando eso decidió entrar.

— "Toshiro"-. Dijo mientras se acercaba — "Toshiro"-. A karin se le marco una vena en la frente "¡Joder, toshiro sé que estas despierto!"-. Esto lo dijo ya enojada y subiendo la voz.

— *suspiro* ¿Qué quieres kurosaki?-. Diciendo esto se sentó, haciendo una mueca por el acto.

— "Idiota" tu herida se abrirá de nuevo, no te muevas-. Dijo suavemente.

— Mmm-.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Pregunto karin más calmada.

— Es algo que a ti no te debería importar-. Dijo secamente.

Karin lo observo vio que él no era el mismo, él tenía algo ¿pero qué? Porque aunque siempre fuera frio nunca usaba un tono así con ella, no importaba cuanto lo molestaba.

— ¿Que te ocurre?-. karin dijo seriamente.

— ¨Nada¨-. toshiro evitaba los ojos de la pelinegra.

— Toshiro, sé que nos conocemos muy poco, pero se cuándo estas mintiendo y si piensas que lo que digo es incorrecto, ve quien está equivocado-.

—**…**

— Esta bien toshiro, creo que debes estar cansado, no sé quién fue el hijo de puta que te dejo así, pero me lo dirás ¨todo¨ mañana, en la mesita están unos analgésicos y también el agua. ¨Buena noches¨-. Karin salió de la habitación sintiéndose un poco triste, ¿Por qué toshiro estaba ocultando algo?, lo peor es que se hacía daño el mismo…

Al día siguiente karin se levantó y fue directo a la habitación de su hermano, cuando entro vio que estaba la cama sola y arreglada, lo que la hizo gritar fue que vio el haori de él, en la mesita.

— ¡Ese idiota, se escapó!... "Ichi-nii"-. Karin salió corriendo pero vio que ¨kon¨ ya estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano — Así que él se dio cuenta, espero y lo alcance-. Con eso karin se fue a arreglar, ya que tenía que ir a la escuela.

Paso un día, hasta que su hermano regreso, al verlo enseguida le pregunto — "Ichi-nii" ¿Dónde está toshiro?-.

— Escapo-.

— Pero… pero él estaba herido ichi-nii-. Karin se sentía angustia por lo que le podría ocurrir a su amigo.

Ichigo al ver la cara de su hermanita la abrazo fuertemente — No te preocupes karin, lo encontraremos-.

Con eso karin decidió que se lo dejaría a su hermano — Encuéntralo ichi-nii, por favor, él… no sé qué le ocurrió, pero su mirada era como la tuya. Como cuando murió mamá, es como si tuviera una gran carga para el solo y eso le está haciendo daño-.

— No te preocupes karin lo are-. Con eso ichigo se fue junto con rukia…

Toshiro no podía detenerse él tenía que acabar con el error que hace tiempo había cometido, no importa si lo acusaban de traición y le quitaban el rango de capitán, él tenía que remediarlo por sí mismo, sin la ayuda de nadie más... Pero llega kurosaki ichigo y le dice !que está equivocado!, "Que no debe cargar con todo ese peso el solo", ¨que compartiera el dolor con sus amigos y lo ayuden a solucionarlo¨ ,"que todo lo que él piensa no debe ser así" ,¨que si no se ha puesto a pensar en todas las personas que está lastimando por sus acciones¨ y ¨él¨ en ese momento se da cuenta de su gran error, él no está solo, él tiene ahora a mucha gente que lo aprecia y no solo por tener un rango en los trece escuadrones. Ahora él lo ve claramente. Se deja ayudar, le ayudaran a derrotar a kusaka, todos peleando pudieron derrotarlo, y sabe que sin la ayuda de ellos no lo hubiera podido hacer… pero se siente triste aun por su gran amigo kusaka, escuchando aun sus últimas palabras ~Me hubiera… gustado…~

Ichigo vio a toshiro y se acercó a él.

— Gracias, kurosaki-.

— Estoy seguro que se arrepintió de lo que hizo… al final quiso terminar esta batalla contigo. Porque él quería pelear contra ti, por decisión propia no porque se lo ordenaran, entonces deberías estar feliz, ¿no? Aun que el resultado fue un poco extremo-. Esto último ichigo lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Toshiro solo lo observo y razono sus palabras.

— Regresemos toshiro-. Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Si… No es "toshiro" es "capitán hitsugaya"… vámonos, kurosaki-.

— Teme… a ver si así le dices a karin-.

Toshiro paro en seco.

— Sabes, deberías ir con ella, estaba muy preocupada… y "muy enojada"-. Dijo ichigo dramatizando un poco.

Toshiro voltio rápidamente a ver a ichigo — ¿Tú sabes que nos conocemos?-.

— No sé cómo ocurrió, pero el día que te quedaste en mí casa, ella te curo y estuvo al pendiente de ti -.

— "Así que toshiro, vamos a casa"-.

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•H❤K•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Toshiro miraba con nerviosismo la casa de los kurosaki.

— Entremos-. Dijo ichigo.

— "Onii-chan", ¿dónde te habías metido?-. Dijo yuzu en tono de regaño.

— Lo siento, yuzu-. Dijo ichigo rascándose la nuca.

— Bien, te perdono onii-chan que sea la última vez, la cena esta ya casi esta lista así que… o traes a un amigo onii-chan-. Dijo yuzu con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

— Si, es hitsugaya toshiro-. Lo presento ichigo.

— Un gusto conocerte hitsugaya-kun, ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?-. Yuzu hizo una cara de que no aceptaba un ¨no¨ por respuesta, así que toshiro solo suspiro y acepto.

— Yuzu, ¿dónde está karin?-.

— Aun no llega onii-chan, ya estoy un poco preocupada y se esta haciendo tarde-.

Pero al momento de terminar yuzu, karin entro por la puerta-.

— tadaima-. Dijo karin al entrar a la casa.

— okairi, karin-chan… "!¿Karin-chan que te paso?¡"-. yuzu grito al ver que su gemela tenia rasguños y moretones en las piernas, brazos.

— ¨Nada¨ me caí jugando futbol-.

— "Karin, esos moretones y raspones no son del futbol"-. Dijo ichigo enojado-

— Si, si lo son-. Karin lo dijo enojada y se volteo a ver a toshiro — Y tú-. Lo apunto — como se te ocurre irte así-. Ichigo agarro a yuzu y se fueron de la sala, para darles privacidad… o por precaución.

— Lo siento kurosaki, tenía que irme-. Toshiro vio que karin se le acercaba peligrosamente, el solo cerro los ojos por instinto esperando el golpe… pero nada sucedió, solo sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— Si, eso lose pero… no pudiste a verte recuperado primero, eres un idiota, sabes lo preocupada que estaba-. Karin se lo dijo muy cercas de su oreja.

Toshiro trato de no sonrojarse, pocas veces recibía muestras de afecto como estas, excepto su teniente que siempre se la vivía atacándolo con ese abrazo de la muerte. Le devolvió el abrazo sobre su cintura y la apretó fuertemente.

— Lo siento karin… ¨por todo¨-. Esto lo dijo recargándose en el hueco de su cuello y con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

— "!TOSHIRO!" quítale las manos de encima a mi hermanita-.

Karin se dio la vuelta y ichigo enseguida se calló, se quedó helado cuando karin se dirigía hacia él, pero lo sorprendió cuando ella lo abrazo — Gracias ichi-nii, por encontrarlo-.

— De nada karin-. Ichigo lo dijo con mucho cariño.

Karin se separó de ichigo y le dijo a toshiro que fueran a su habitación ya que tenía que hablar con él, los dos subieron, no antes que ichigo le mandara una mirada de advertencia a toshiro.

_**Ya en la habitación.**_

— Karin, gracias por curarme-. Dijo de pronto toshiro, sentándose en la cama de karin.

Karin al recordar todo lo sucedido ese día, se paralizo y empezó a sentir la cara caliente y no ayudaba que estuvieran ellos solos en su habitación, su cara se volvió un rojo brillante. Decidió ir al baño a echarse agua fría en la cara.

— Si… no hay problema-. Karin se volteo, tratando de ocultar su cara y no se diera cuenta que se había sonrojado — Espera un momento toshiro iré al baño-. Sin esperar respuesta karin salió de la habitación.

Toshiro la vio salir y recordó aquel sueño extraño, donde aparecía la azabache, inconscientemente se tocó los labios y sintiéndose avergonzado por el sueño que tuvo.

Al regresar karin vio a toshiro muy pensativo, tanto que ni se dio cuenta que ella había entrado ala habitación, ella se acercó lentamente y de un rápido movimiento puso su cara frente la suya mientras gritaba "¡Regrese!",se sorprendió al ver a karin salir de la nada, pero no iba a admitir que lo había tomado desprevenido, le tomo menos de medio segundo darse cuenta de lo cercano que eran sus rostros y muestra de a aquel descubrimiento, una ligera capa rojiza se extendía rápidamente sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Karin se reía fuertemente sobre este, mientras le tocaba el cabello y lo acariciaba como a un cachorro. Toshiro rápidamente recobro su compostura mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente, karin espero unos segundos hasta que...**"¡Kurosaki!"**.

Algún día karin le diría la verdad al pequeño albino, _"pero ese día, no sería hoy"._

* * *

_**Bueno, bueno ¿que les pareció? lo edite un poco n.n y trate de corregir los errores pero pff yo se que aun habrá. -.-**_

_**Me divertí haciéndolo. Estaba viendo la pelicula de diamond dust rebellion y me vino esta idea xD muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review y me pusieron en favorito o me seguían :* muchas gracias en verdad se los agradezco bastante x3 y a los que aun no lo hacen **_**dejen me sus comentarios acepto criticas, a veces suelen doler pero si son constructivas son lo mejor y se los agradezco, ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo y mi ortografía no es la mejor pero espero mejorar :)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
